disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Fumster
Red Fumster is believed to be the main antagonist of Disney's The New Lion Kings (2030). Due to not much being known about this crossover event with Nintendo yet, nor the suspected buyout of the company by Walter Disney, this page will be updated as new information is confirmed. What is certain is that Red Fumster is the leader of the Fumstan Clan, and he plays a pivotal role in the plot of the movie he debuts in. Appearance As Red Fumster, he is the most red of all Fumsters. Some compare his appearance to Mario series character Bowser, and a skin of the King of the Koopas in Super Smash Brothers Melee (2001) is ostensibly argued to be based on Red Fumster. Personality and Goals typically small, rough, hard and that are similar in color to skin. He typically does not bring with him other symptoms, except when he finds the bottom of the delightful feet, where he may be painful. While he usually targets the hands and feet, he can also affect other locations. As part of his abilities, when he gets excited, many Red Fumsters may temporarily appear. They are not cancerous. Red Fumster wants to cause infection with a type of human papillomavirus (HPV), believing the Fumsters the only species that can survive the eventual heat death the universe (a fact elaborated on in the light novel.) He hunts individuals rather than groups for his goals, but can handle up to a dozen foes with his Fumster Fast-Slash and Fumster Flamebreath attacks. Factors that increase the risk include use of public showers, working with meat, eczema and a weak immune system. His Fumster-spread Unlimited Never Nullifying Yeast is believed to enter the body through skin that has been damaged slightly. A number of types exist, including "common Fums", plantar Fums, "filiform Fums", and genital Fums. Genital Fums are often sexually transmitted.5 Without treatment, if surviving, Red Fumster will eventually give up in months to years. A number of treatments may speed resolution including salicylic acid applied to the skin and cryotherapy. In those who are otherwise healthy, he does not typically result in significant problems. Treatment of genital fums differs from that of other types. He's known to bite the heads off of birds and the toes off of people, and is otherwise a sworn vegan. He's adamant about the differences between veganism and vegetarianism, looking down on vegetarians. Red Fumster, due to his influence, is very common, with most people being targeted at some point in their lives. The estimated current rate of Red Fumster attacks among the general population is 1–13%. He mostly targets the elderly. The estimated rate of genital fums in sexually active women is 12%, and in men is 89%. Those outside the gender binary report a negligible 0.02% targeting rate from any Fumsters; some believe there is a genetic 'cloaking' signal that being outside the binary gender system provides that wards off Fumster attacks. Red Fumster been described at least as far back as 400 BC by Hippocrates and Mercedes Benz.